


Theoretically, Theatrical

by EllaCharmix



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaCharmix/pseuds/EllaCharmix
Summary: Per Yoosung’s suggestion, the RFA is gearing up for their next party- a costume ball. And despite Jumim’s protest and desire to get their costumes new. The RFA finds themselves at Zen’s theatre. But things cannot be the simplistic…right?





	

Chapter One-  
“I can’t believe we are doing this…” Jumin’s fingers tighten onto the bridge of his nose. With a slight hump, he turns away. Disgust dashing across his face.

At the back of her mind, MC compelled one of two things. One; telling Jumin to just get over it already. And secondly; to simply roll her eyes. MC’s lips twisted into a way word frown. Telling someone like Jumin Han to get over himself- yeah that wasn’t happening. And if it did, well- experience already told her that wasn’t likely to end well.

For either of them, that is.

As for rolling eyes. Well, do anything enough and it tends to lose meaning quickly.

MC tilted her head, eyeing the tall dark-haired man. Sure enough he was ignoring everyone- or at the very least attempting to do so. “Jum-“MC started, but soon found herself cut short.

“Oh come on! The next party is only a week and half away!” Yoosung emerged from behind the business man. His eyes wide and expressive, and his hands filled with clothing. “You know we need good costumes!”

Jumin shock his head, “Remind me again why we are doing this? A costume party…of all things.” MC could feel Jumin’s eyes land on her. Her face started to blaze read. A few light laughs slipped out- a nervous habit.

Because, Yoosung is too innocent. And we needed a way to get him to study…

Is what she wanted to say, but instead something else came out. “It will be fun!” MC clapped her hands together before picking up an old scarf. With a twinkle in her eye, she picked up the fabric and strolled over towards Jumin. With a bright smile draping the scarf around his shoulders.

“Besides,” MC started in a sing-song voice. “It’s fun. Dressing up and being someone else for a while, I mean.”

Jumin narrowed his eyes, and raised a brow. He started to open his month to speak. But just like MC only moments prior. Found himself cut short.

“Yes!” Jaehee’s voice echoed. “I remember that, you were sensational!’

“Urgh,” Jumin groaned. This time he was the one rolling his eyes. “Remind me again why we have to find our costumes here.” Just the tone in his voice made a chill go down MC’s spin. With a blank expression, Jumin gestured around him. At the now cluttered stage floor that was occupied with boxes and racks. Costumes and accessories littered the floor in odd clusters.

“The theatre was as so kind as to offer to led some costumes to us.”

“You mean they were ever so kind to Zen,” Jumin injected, jabbing his thumb towards stage right. Sure enough there was the sliver haired musical actor. Holding up a costume from one of his productions. With a wide grin on his face he spoke animated with an enthused Jaehee. 

At least Jaehee is enjoying herself. After that last cat-horrific project she more than needed this…Plus it is kind of hard to say no to Zen.

“I’m sure he had just a terrible time convincing them. We could have just gotten proper attire elsewhere…but I digress.” Jumin pulled out his phone and pursed his lips. “I would like to get this over with and after a proper cleansing spend time with my dear Elizabeth. That is if Seven would finally bother to show up.”

“Yeah,” Yoosung made a face. “He said he was on his way. He should be here by now.”

“Well, I’m not waiting around much longer.” Jumin placed his hand on his chin as he leafed though the rack of garments to his left. “I do hope that there is something here. And more preferably something that Zen hasn’t worn.”

“I heard that!”

“You were supposed to.”

And so went the back and forth between the two. Despite everything that had happened. The two still continued to act as two opposite and opposing forces. And with Jaehee enjoying seeing both the costumes and stage up close for the first time. (And enjoying her fan-girl bliss). The normally level-headed woman remained oblivious to the grown men.

For some reason both Jumin and Zen seemed even more scorn than before. A fact that was illustrated by their continually growing feuding. 

But their back and forth died out as fast as it flared when a sudden noise rang thought the house. Incidentally, and ironically, enough both of lighting struck and the lights flickered out.

“Oh great…”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; Mystic Messenger is owned by Cheritz. I, the authoress, do not own and or profit from anything.
> 
> Authoress’ Notes; I never intended to write this-nor do I know where it came from. But Midnight instead and Mystic Messenger might as well have taken over my life.
> 
> Oh, and Happy Halloween!


End file.
